


I want you to be happier

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Julian's spent the last three years trying to help Logan with his feelings. Logan figures it's about time he return the favor.





	I want you to be happier

Julian glances up when Logan enters the room, gives him a tight smile with his chin still buried in his arms.

 

"Hey," he says, barely audible.

 

"Hey," Logan says, "I uh...I heard you kind of ran away from Sebastian after that performance. Think you've got him kind of worried."

 

"I didn't  _run away_ ," Julian says, defensively, "I just...needed some time to figure it out."

 

“Still haven’t decided, then?” Logan asks, eyeing the six discarded coffee cups scattered around the room, “I’ve seen you stress out over auditions less.”

 

“It’s just a lot,” Julian mumbles, “Any chance you came here to just tell me what to do?”

 

“I’m not going to tell you what to do about Sebastian, no.”

 

Julian sighs a little too dramatically, tugs at his own hair and sits up.

 

“I just…I don’t know if I can believe him, you know? Because he says that he wants me and he wants this and he transferred  _ schools _ but we tried it before, and...and he didn’t.”

 

“I thought he apologized for the airport thing?”

 

“He did,” Julian says, “He has, but...how can I know for  _ sure _ ? Because I’m sick of just letting myself get hurt, you know?”

 

It’s a little weird, seeing Julian this vulnerable. He’s got his arms wrapped around himself, looks up at Logan with wide eyes. Logan takes a breath and nudges his legs aside, taking a seat beside him.

 

“If it’s any help, I’m pretty sure he means it,” he says, “You should’ve seen how hard he fought for that solo he sang to you.  _ Glad You Came _ isn’t exactly a platonic song, you know.”

 

Julian flushes a little, a small smile playing on his lips, “That  _ was _ the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

 

“It’s the way he looks at you, too,” Logan continues, “No matter what he’s doing, if you walk into the room you’re all he sees.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Logan promises, “I know he and I don’t exactly get along, but he’s definitely into you.”

 

Julian still looks just a little unsure, and Logan rests a hand on his knee, squeezes slightly.

 

“He’d be an absolute idiot not to want you, Jules. What’s there to not like?”

 

“A lot, actually,” Julian scoffs, “Pretty sure there’s a lot to not like.”

 

“You’re smart,” Logan says, ignoring him, “Funny. Stupidly talented. And you’re like, by far the hottest person I’ve ever seen. It honestly pisses me off sometimes how hot you are.”

 

He manages to make Julian laugh, with that one, smiles as the brunet ducks his head and grins. 

 

“I know what I look like,” Julian says, “But I’ve had people into me for being  _ Julian Larson _ , y’know? I want someone to like me for  _ me _ .”

 

“He brought you soup when you had the flu, Jules,” Logan says, flatly, “And then cuddled you. He’s seen you at your absolute worst. I can’t even begin to describe how much of a pain in the ass you are when you’re sick. And he  _ still _ wants you.”

 

“Yeah,” Julian appears lost in thought, folds his arms across his legs and leans forward once more. It’s clearly a wordless invitation for Logan to leave, so he rises. When he reaches the door, though, he hesitates, glancing back at the hunched-over figure on the windowsill.

 

“You deserve to be happy, Julian,” he says, “Don’t throw that away just because you’re scared.”

 

He slips out of the room, pulls the door shut behind him. Sebastian’s just stepping out of his own room, and he freezes at the sight of Logan leaving Julian’s. He eyes the now-closed door, his  bor a little furrowed. Logan  _ could _ explain, but part of him almost wants to make Sebastian squirm a little. So instead, he smirks at him, pushing past without a word.

 

Derek’s waiting, when he steps into his own room -- leaning against the piano, a pinched look on his face.

 

“So?” he asks, when Logan walks in, “Did you talk to him?”

 

“I did.”

 

“And?” Derek straightens, looking a little concerned, “What did he say? Are you two -- are you like, dating now? Because I think we should probably set some ground rules.”

 

“That’s not what I talked to him about.”

 

Derek frowns, “But we  _ practiced _ . You had all those sappy platitudes about how he’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen and you want him to be your duet partner forever, and shit.”

 

“We did,” Logan peels off his blazer, tosses it over his chair and sinks down onto his bed, “But then I -- I’ve hurt him so much, you know? And he deserves someone who doesn’t remind him of all that. Someone who just makes him happy.”

 

“You told him to say yes to Sebastian, didn’t you?”

 

Logan nods, and Derek lets out a breath. 

 

“Are you gonna be okay?”

 

Logan hesitates, “Yeah. Probably. Eventually.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No. Not yet. I think I still need to process it all, you know?”

 

Derek pushes away from the piano, pats Logan solidly on the back, “Let me know, okay? And please try not to pick any fights with Sebastian, I can’t deal with that kind of drama.”

 

“D?” Logan’s voice comes out a little more choked-off than he’d like, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath, “I did the right thing, right? He’ll make Julian happy?”

 

“I don’t think anyone can know that for sure,” Derek says after a brief hesitation, “But I do know that he tries just as hard as you do. And clearly, Julian likes that kind of thing. So...yeah, I think he’ll make Julian happy.”

 

Logan nods, squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back the oncoming tears, “Good. That’s...good. He deserves that.”

 

“Yeah. You both do.”


End file.
